Passed Out In The Backseat
by TiannaMVA
Summary: COMPLETE! Semi-sequel to ‘Slashed Tires Are Good For Something’. After a phone call from one of her best friends Rose, Alice goes to a store and nearly gets run over. The person that saves her though… he’s just perfect.


**Pen Name:** Tianna M.V.A (_fanfiction[dot]net/~tiannamva_)

**Name:** Passed Out In The Backseat

**Summary:** Semi-sequel to 'Slashed Tires Are Good For Something'. After a phone call from one of her best friends Rose, Alice goes to a store and nearly gets run over. The person that saves her though… he's just perfect.

**POV(s):** APOV

**Universe:** All Human

**Challenge: "'The Blind Date' Challenge" (**_fanfiction[dot]net/~dolphinherovamp5_**)**

**

* * *

**

**The one shots I am doing for this challenge all lead together, so I guess you can call it a sequel of some sorts. I hope those are okay, Dolphy!**

**Oh, and the blue tooth? I think it's this thing connected to the headphone and there's an earpiece in your ear. If the phone closes, I guess they both cut off the connection… I think. I wouldn't know, considering I don't have a phone. :P**

**

* * *

**

"Rose, are you coming or not? I still need to do your make-up!" I asked (more like shouted) into the blue tooth phone set.

"Calm down, Alice! I need to go home and get a car… mine broke down on the way there. I also need to stop by the auto-shop and get the car fixed: some bastard fucking messed it all up! And then I need to get changed because I'm covered in oil…." She told me, trailing off on the list of crap she needed to do.

"Really, Rose? Some idiot actually thought they could touch your car and get away with it?" I asked seriously, worried. I didn't want Rosalie to go to jail on our monthly club night. I remember she nearly beat this one guy to near death before the bouncer got to them. All because he tried to get with her in her car.

"Yeah, I still need to kill them…"

"Rose…" I warned.

"Oh, and I got a hunk of a guy as a date!" she said happily.

"What?! Why wasn't I told of this first!" I shrieked. Some of the guys in the hippie-style van looked questionably at me in my Porsche. I think they were staring because I'm yelling at my phone. "You know what, never mind. I'm going to pick up your dress from the store, than I'm going to get the liquor, then when I get home, you're telling me _everything_!" I snapped the phone shut, not bothering for a response.

As soon as the phone closed, I sighed and the light turned green. I tapped the gas pedal lightly and the car moved forward, easily crossing the cross walks and heading to Gohtshalks** (A/N: I hope you guys know what I'm talking about. I can't spell it. XD) **to get Rose a nice looking, provocative dress. She always wore one, and she would be pissed if she didn't get one. Plus, since she has a man/date now, she needs to tempt him as much as possible.

Cue Alice's evil laughter, because she is just awesome like that.

_Note: Don't talk about self in third person._

I pulled into the parking lot and started getting out when I heard a yell and something that sounded like tires screeching. I turned and my mouth dropped open in a stunned expression as I saw this _huge truck_ speeding towards me and my front headlights.

You see, I had parked in the third row, which was pretty empty. It was the fifteenth, which was a Wednesday. The girls and I had all gotten the day off tomorrow to recover from any hangovers and such, and we so the parking lot was, I repeat, pretty much empty of customers.

So where the _hell_ had this truck come from?

I was immobile from the shock when I felt something tug on me to the right. I felt myself be flung almost carelessly (which it most certainly was _not_) to the ground at least five feet away from where I stood.

I caught a flash of pure gold-blonde before my head cracked on the asphalt and my vision flashed white before it turned the deepest shade of black I had ever seen.

**XXXXX**

My vision blurred for a moment before I regained what little consciousness I had. I saw near utter blackness dancing on the edge of my vision, and an extremely handsome man with the gold-blonde hair I had seen earlier standing above me. He was looking at me with an expression of deep concern.

My first thought was, _Angels aren't supposed to be sad. They're supposed to be carefree._

Those thoughts were erased, however, by the words out of his mouth. "Are you alright, miss?"

Uh, if I weren't half unconscious, I would have swooned. Hell, I was doing it anyway. I was almost sure my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

His voice had a southern lull to it that would make any girl (young or old, it wouldn't even matter) want to see what a _real _cowboy was like. Me? I stuttered.

"Oh, uhm… yeah, I'm fine, thanks…?" I asked, trailing for a name.

He smiled beatifically and said, "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. At your service to make sure you don't get hit by cars."

I smiled wearily back when something hit me in the face with the force of a slap; reality.

"Oh, is the guy in the car, okay?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and said, "Yeah. The impact made his airbag come up and it knocked him unconscious. I already called the ambulance, so don't worry. You should be fine for now. I don't think you have an blunt force trauma and head trauma, and I don't think you have a concussion either."

After he had finished his statement, I heard faint sirens being played in the background, at least three streets from us. I figured they would be here in a few minutes. I looked back at Jasper and noticed he was looking at me with a lot of different emotions in his eyes.

Some of which were unfamiliar to me.

Most of them, though, I recognized.

There was pain, though I didn't see anything wrong with him; there was some slight joy, which mirrored what I was feeling; there was heartache, which I couldn't explain; there was fear, something that didn't suit someone like him at all; there was… love? Where… where did that come from?

I tried not to pay much attention to it and just closed my eyes. "Uh, miss, are you awake?" came Jasper's voice. At first, I was going to ask why he didn't call me Alice, but then I realized I hadn't given him it. So I simply said, "Alice."

"Huh?"

"My name's Alice. And yeah, I'm awake."

"Well, the paramedics are coming up right now, so don't be alarmed if your suddenly flung into the air."

After he said that, a pair of medics picked me up quickly and placed me on the cot-bed-thingie. And as soon as my head hit the stiff pillow, I was out like a light.


End file.
